Like A Woman
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Germany is a girl that wants to be treated like a man in training and battle however the fact remains. She is still a girl and wishes to sometimes be treated as such. Once Italy learns of this he makes sure his beloved German gets the treatment she wants On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another de-anon from the kink meme. This one I really couldn't keep away from.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I said keep running!" Germany yelled. Panting Italy attempted to run faster, his boots smacking against the ground.

He started to slow down.

"Faster!" Germany yelled. "Is this how you would run when you are being chased by an enemy? You need to keep running or else they will catch you and kill you!"

Italy started to run again. His side was hurting and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Do not make me get my whip Italy!" Germany warned. Remembering the last time she had Italy's eyes widened before he started to run even faster.

He could almost hear Germany sigh as she said "Alright now cool down, walk the remaining ten minutes."

Gratefully Italy slowed his pace to a walk as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Germany." he said softly. She turned to look at him. "Why are we still training? There isn't any war."

"There might not be war now." Germany lectured. "However times of peace never last, unfortunately. We must always be prepared."

Italy nodded as he took in deep breaths. The summer sun was shining brightly on him and he felt the back of his shirt stick to his skin. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

Germany walked beside him in silence. She threw him a slightly concerned look when he was silent as well.

"Something on your mind Italy?" she asked.

Italy shook his head with a smile. "Nothing! I'm just really tired after this training."

Germany nodded in approval. "If you are tired after a training that means you did a good work out."

Italy nodded again. He gazed up at the sky and his smile widened. "I'm so happy that summer has finally come. The winters were really cold this year."

Italy sighed happily. "Germany is so strong."

It could have been one of two things. Either Germany was blushing or it was from the workout. "I just train a lot."

Italy nodded in agreement. "I know! Germany is so strong and trains every day! It's inspiring really."

He giggled then. "You're so different from the other female nations Germany."

"…how so?"

Italy bit his lip slightly in thought. "Well I guess since you're so big. Your shoulders are so wide and a lot of the female nations are so small and they look very soft. You look hard and tough."

Germany looked to the side. "I…see."

Italy nodding continuing and not really seeing Germanys face. "To tell you the truth you scared me the first time I saw you." He giggled again. "I actually didn't think you were a woman until I heard you speak. With your body, uniform, and hair I thought you were a man. And your voice is slightly deeper than the other females as well."

Germany nodded slowly as she kept her gaze on the ground as they continued to walk.

Italy sighed happily. "But we are friends and I love that." He glanced at his watch. "Is it time yet for the training to end?"

Germany nodded after glancing at her own watch. "Yes it's over."

Italy smiled as he hugged Germany tightly. "Here's your goodbye hug captain."

Germany hugged him back loosely. "Stay safe as you walk home and don't accidently walk into Switzerland's house again."

* * *

><p>Germany glanced at the clothes laying innocently on her bed before glancing at the mirror. She took off her jacket, shirt, and pants leaving her only in her underwear and bra.<p>

Her hand ran through her short hair. The ends barely even reaching the ends of her ear. Should she try to grow it out?

Shaking her head slightly she reached for the clothes on the bed. She held the skirt out slightly and looked at it from every angle. If she put it on it wouldn't even reach the beginning of her knees.

Biting her lip she put it on before reaching for the shirt that went along with it.

When Prussia had given these clothes to her she almost killed him, now she was slightly thankful.

She picked up one of the hair clips that Prussia had accumulated over the years and stared at it in her hand. This one was in the shape of a butterfly. Butterflies were cute right?

She grabbed a piece of her hair from the side and used the barrette. With how short it was it was the best she was able to do.

She glanced at her reflection and felt a shudder go through her. She didn't look bad, she looked horrible.

The skirt was too short. She tugged it down slightly to no avail. It showed off her legs.

Her strong battle scarred a little too wide legs.

She turned to see her back. From no angle did it look good on her. Pants and jeans, yes. Skirts and shorts, no.

The shirt wasn't that bad. Only it showed off her chest more than she enjoyed, something her jacket always perfectly hid.

The hairclip was most likely the worst part however. A piece of hair just to the side with the small plastic thing hanging on it.

She sighed before yanking the clip out of her hair and throwing it over her shoulder.

Shaking her head she quickly changed back into more comfortable pants and shirt, she shrugged on her jacket and slid on her boots as she walked out the door.

Maybe a beer would help her think more clearly.

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious West?" Prussia demanded from her.<p>

Germany ignored her brother as she sipped from her glass, eyes closed in appreciation. When she opened her eyes Prussia was still glaring at her.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" Germany asked.

"Why the hell do you want to more girly? You never had any interest in it before, ever. And if you tell me that it is for that Italian I swear I am going to hit someone." Prussia said. He motioned to the bartender for another pitcher.

"I told you what Italy said." Germany said.

"I still don't see why it's such a big deal." Prussia said shrugging. "So he thinks you act like a man. So does the entire world."

"But that's the thing brother." Germany said. "I'm not a man. I'm a woman."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "When you were younger you denied that fact and almost killed anyone that dared to challenge that."

"When I was younger it was different." Germany protested draining her glass. "I had to hide my gender so that I was able to fight. And may I remind you it had been your idea to do so."

Prussia nodded. "It was an awesome plan that worked for years! Until you decided to ruin it by telling everyone."

"I was getting tired of having a secret like that and constantly making excuses for the simplest of things." Germany said slightly irritated.

Prussia snorted. "Whatever you say West."

In one of his rare and true brotherly moments Prussia looked at his sister and truthfully asked her "What is it that you want to be? I want your answer."

Germany was silent as she thought for a few minutes.

"I want to be feared." she finally said. "I want people to know that I am not someone they can trend lightly around., they should know that I will fight back harder and I will take them down if I have to. To quote some people I need to be as strong as a man."

She then sighed. "But at the same time. I want people to know that I still am a woman."

"And if they say that women are weak?" Prussia asked.

Germanys eyes narrowed. "Then I show them that they are wrong."

**I have a few more chapters already done. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**In this chapter we get Prumuno and a flirting Romano.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Prussia sighed once again breathing against the back of Romano's neck who had been trying to read his book for the past ten minutes and being distracted by the man sitting behind him with his arms around his waist.

Romano smacked the book on Prussia's hands. "Alright you bastard you have been doing that for the last ten minutes. Now either you tell me what's going on or I have to beat it out of you."

He could almost feel Prussia roll his eyes. "My sister is feeling down lately."

Romano glanced upwards before turning back to his book. So Prussia wanted to talk about Germany.

"And it's all your brothers fault."

Alright. That got his attention. Romano closed his book and twisted his neck to look back at Prussia.

"What?"

"Your brother is making my sister feel bad." Prussia said.

"What the hell did he do?"

Prussia placed his chin on Romano's shoulder. "West is upset because he talks about her and to her like she's a man. She wants to be treated like a woman."

Romano rolled his eyes and reopened his book. "So what?"

"I don't know exactly why but for some reason it makes West upset." Prussia focused his gaze on the words that Romano was reading.

"So what the hell do you want to do?" Romano said turning the page.

"I don't know." Prussia admitted. "But as the older brother I have the responsible to make sure that my younger sister isn't unhappy."

Romano mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before saying "And how do you propose to do that and why do I get the feeling that I am going to be roped into it?"

Prussia nuzzled Romano's neck. "Because you love me."

Romano sighed. "Tell me when you come up with a plan. And I just want to warn you. Veneziano isn't the brightest bulb in the Christmas tree when it comes to realizing things."

"But what if it's right in front of him?" Prussia asked with a grin.

Romano's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you trying to say?"

The grin widened. "I'm saying that what if we do something to make your little brother realize that she is in fact a girl and deserves to be wooed."

Romano clenched his jaw for a moment. "And how the hell do we do that?"

The grin faded off of Prussia's face and he leaned back into the sofa sulking. "I don't know."

Romano thought for a moment before he grinned himself. "I think I have an idea."

Prussia immediately perked up. "Tell."

"What if Veneziano saw someone flirting with your sister?" Romano said.

"Who?" Prussia asked. He thought for a moment before grimacing. "I really hope you don't mean France."

Romano shook his head. "I mean someone a little closer to dear little Veneziano."

Prussia's eyes narrowed. "I am thinking of two people right now and since one of them is our brother it has to be the second person. You."

Romano nodded. "Exactly."

"I thought you hated my sister." Prussia said. He refused to admit the feelings of possessiveness and jealously running through him.

Romano sighed. "I don't hate her…anymore. Ever since the war ended I will admit she is…okay. But still. I think we can pull this off."

Prussia shook his head. "There is no way that my boyfriend is going to be flirting with my sister."

Romano rolled his eyes. "It's not real flirting you idiot. And don't call me your boyfriend."

Ignoring the last comment Prussia continued. "You can barely talk to her without cursing at her. How the hell do you expect to flirt with her without the cursing?"

Romano snorted. "I'm fucking Italian, I can do anything when it comes to situations like this."

"Alright say I go along with this." Prussia said. "Why the hell would it work?"

"This is where you come in." Romano said. "You need to get Veneziano to watch it without him running in and disrupting us."

Prussia's eyes narrowed. "How the hell do I know that this is just some ploy you made to get closer to my sister so that you can get into her good graces, dump me, and become her boyfriend?"

Romano sighed before he brought his head up and kissed Prussia passionately. When they parted both of the men was breathing heavily.

"Does that give you enough proof or do you need more?" Romano asked.

Prussia grinned as he pushed Romano slightly to the couch and climbed on top of him. The book fell to the floor forgotten. "I definitely need more proof."

"Stupid slow bastard." Romano grumbled before taking a hold of Prussia's shirt and bringing him down so that their lips would meet once more.

* * *

><p>Romano prided himself on knowing how to read certain people when it would play to his advantage. It was a gift that Netherlands had taught him back when they were both living at Spain's house.<p>

That being said if he was reading the look that Germany was giving him now it was one of suspicion.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

They were both sitting at an outdoor café sipping their respective drinks. Wine for Romano and an iced coffee for Germany.

"I find it slightly odd that you of all people invited me to a café." Germany said. "In all truthfulness I would expect something like this to come from North Korea more than you."

Romano snorted. "Oh come on, our relationship isn't that bad."

Germany merely glanced at him before saying "Romano the last time we saw one another that wasn't the G8 meeting you screamed at me, used words that I do not feel comfortable with saying in public where innocent bystanders might hear me, and threatened me with something that I am sure was practiced during medieval times when they were torturing prisoners."

Romano shook his head. "Simple words. They don't really mean anything."

Germany chooses to sigh instead of answering and sipped from her glass.

"So why the sudden need to talk with me?" Germany asked. "Is there something wrong with the relationship you and my brother have?"

Romano shook his head again. "Not at all. Prussia and I are fine." Remember Romano he chanted to himself. Channel your inner lover and Italian. You are Italian, the true nation of love and admiration. Channel it!

He became aware of a hand being waved in front of his face. He blinked and saw Germany had leaned over and was waving her hand in front of his eyes, a look of slight concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You spaced out for a moment there."

Romano nodded. "Yes I was just thinking of something."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and straightened up. That was the signal from Prussia that everything was in place.

Time to start.

"Anyway the reason I am here." Romano said, gliding his fingers over his glass of wine. "Is because I wish to get to know the sister of the man I am dating."

"From the way you constantly screamed at me I assumed you knew enough." Germany said dryly.

Romano smiled, Germanys eyes widened slightly as seeing him smile, and reached over to pat her hand. "Yes I did do that often and I apologize." He kept his hand over hers a few moments too long that would be necessary.

"You're apologizing to me?" Germany asked. She glanced upwards into the sky.

"What are you looking for?" Romano asked.

"Flying swine." Germany answered.

Romano's smile widened. "Ah Germany." He reached up and gently brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I honestly don't know how you can have free time." he sighed. "What with all the dates I am sure that you have to go on."

Germany chuckled slightly. "I have never gone on a date Romano."

Romano blinked in surprise. "You haven't? Why on earth not?"

Germany shrugged. "No one has ever asked me to go on a date."

Channel the Italian genes. Channel them! "But why on earth would no one ask someone as beautiful as you?"

Two things happened at once. The first was that Germany obtained a deep red blush on her cheeks and two was that Romano was certain he heard something break in the alleyway next to the café.

Ignoring what was happening in the alleyway Romano tilted his head and smiled. "The blush on your cheeks look very lovely my dear."

The blush deepened. "Romano are you sure you're okay?" Germany asked. "I have never heard you talk like this."

Romano reached over and took her hand in his once more. "I assure you I am fine. There is no need to worry about me."

Germany glanced at their entwined hands. "If…if you're sure."

Flirt Romano, flirt! "Your brother is sometimes so clumsy." Romano sighed. "Bumping into everything and hurting himself constantly. Was he always like that?"

Germany managed to nod. With her free hand she reached for her glass of iced coffee and sipped from it. The cool glass felt like heaven to her burning cheeks. "When I was a child he was always bumping around and getting hurt. I always ended up worrying about him."

"Unlike you." Romano said smiling. He entwined their fingers together slightly. "You are always so graceful no matter what it is that you do. From something as simple as walking to fighting on the battlefield. So regal and full of balance."

The blush somehow managed to deepen once more. He could almost feel her hand shaking.

"Romano." Germany said. She tried to keep her voice composed. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

Romano blinked innocently. "Absolutely nothing, I simply wish to talk to the sister of my boyfriend."

Germany nodded. Her eyes fell to their still entwined hands. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"I was?" Romano said surprised. He took his hand off of hers, however lingering for a moment as if he didn't wish to, and said "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice."

Maybe it was a twin sense thing or maybe it was something else but Romano was sure he was getting a murderous vibe coming from the alleyway directed towards him.

He only hoped that it was Veneziano and not Prussia.

* * *

><p>Prussia glanced down at Italy who was standing beside him. He had never seen the other man look so angry with a dark look in his eyes. It was strangely alluring.<p>

He glanced back to the scene in front of him. He had his doubts that Romano would be able to pull it off but now it seemed he was eating those words.

"Why is my brother," Italy said. "Talking to Germany like that?"

Prussia shrugged. "Maybe he secretly likes her?"

If it wouldn't have been so out of character for him Prussia would have sworn that Italy was about to snarl.

Italy, meanwhile, was beyond confused. And mad. But mostly confused.

It was strange enough that his brother and Germany would be in the same place without his brother screaming. And in the beginning when Prussia had brought him here he had been happy because he thought that they were finally getting along together.

Until his brother had started to flirt with her.

And there was no denying it, there was no other word for it.

Romano. Was flirting. With Germany.

And with Italy he was feeling a strange array of emotions as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. It took him a few minutes to realize just what it was.

Jealously. He was jealous of his brother for making Germany blush like that.

He frowned slightly and tried to muse on his new feelings when Romano continued to talk with Germany. While Italy had been reflecting on his thoughts the conversation had gone an entirely different route.

"I just don't see how you don't get any dates." Romano said. "You are beautiful and your body is excellent if we wish to look at the shallow aspects."

Germany smiled almost mournfully. "Apparently my body intimidates people. They don't like seeing a woman so strong."

Romano shook his head. "That is just plain wrong. As nations we remember what it was like without gender equality. To see a woman so strong is nothing short of beautiful and wonderful."

The blush deepened. "That's not how some see it."

"Name one."

Germany paused for a moment as she twirled her coffee. "Your brother."

"Veneziano?" Romano asked confused. "How do you know that?"

"He told me."

That was true. He had said that to Germany just yesterday.

Did he hurt her with saying that?

Romano scoffed. "My brother has no idea what he is talking about. Literally. He never knows what he is talking about, just says the first thing that pops into his head."

Italy leaned against the wall for support as he continued to listen.

"A lot of the nations." Germany said staring into her coffee. "They…I don't even know how to say this."

"Try." Romano said encouragingly.

Germany slumped in her seat. "With them you have to be one thing or the other. You can either be as strong as a man or as weak as a woman. I know that I am as strong as a man. But…"

"But?"

Germany looked up at Romano. "I'm a woman too, so where does that leave me?"

He had heard enough. Italy turned and left, ignoring Prussia whispers to him.

He had been an insensitive jerk yesterday when he had said that to Germany. He didn't even realize that he had accidently hurt her.

His eyes narrowed. His brother wasn't the only one that could flirt with girls and make them blush. He wasn't the only one that could make them feel special.

They had the same blood running through their veins after all.

He would start tomorrow. If Germany wished to be treated like a girl some of the time he would do so happily.

First thing tomorrow operation treat-Germany-like-the-girl-she-was began.

And first stop tomorrow was going to be the flower shop.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Nothing much to say here.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Italy was a man of romance. He was the personification of North Italy the most romantic nation in the world. The center of all love and romance. That was Italy. Not France. Italy. It should no problem whatsoever for him to charm any girl that he so desired to charm.

That being said.

He had no idea what to do with Germany.

He was sitting at his kitchen table with a notepad in front of him and the ground covered in crumpled balls of paper and a pot of coffee brewing on the counter. He ignored with practiced ease the thumps and muffled moans coming from his brothers room. Prussia and Romano had come home an hour ago and they didn't even notice Veneziano sitting there as they passed the kitchen in a hurry to get to Romanos bedroom.

Then again they were locked at the lips and they tended not to pay attention to what was around them during those situations.

The coffee machine beeped to show that it was done. Italy rose and poured himself a cup and immediately drank ignoring the hot burn.

Refilling the cup he kicked one of the paper balls away as he sat back down on the table.

How could he charm Germany?

He stuck the end of his pen in his mouth to think better. His eyes went upwards to the ceiling as if the answer was written somewhere there.

When he didn't find the answer on the ceiling he sighed and leaned back in his chair, leaning so far that the chair was balanced only on its two back legs.

Unfortunately he leaned too far back and the chair ended up falling backwards taking him with it.

Grumbling under his breathe he stood up and after stretching placed the chair back in place. He quickly cleaned the room and threw all the papers into the trash before sitting down in the chair once more.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed once more. What did he usually do when he wanted to flirt with girls?

He complimented them. He said how much what they were wearing complimented their figures and how skinny they looked. He would touch their shoulders or hands. Maybe give them flowers.

Practically none of those things he can use with Germany. He always hugged her so that didn't count. And he couldn't really compliment her body, he could barely tell anything about her body because of her uniform! And would she even take it as a compliment if he called her skinny?

Flowers however were another story, everyone loved flowers.

Compliments. He could mention how strong she was. He remembered what his brother had told her. She was graceful that he knew.

"Goddamnit you bastard! Don't leave any marks!" he heard his brother yell.

If he asked France for help he would never hear it down. Both of them were always fighting over who was the more romantic country and if he asked for help from him it would ensure that he would lose.

He buried his head in his arms on top of the table. He was getting nowhere and was obtaining a headache.

Maybe he was going through this a bad way. First he needed to sort a few things out.

What did Germany mean to him? He closed his eyes in order to think.

He knew that he liked Germany. She was kind and she was smart and very strong and protective. She cared about him and always protected him and tied his shoelaces. She would get annoyed when he would take a siesta in the middle of training and when he would run away whenever he saw the enemy. She would yell and order him around. She would lecture him and get annoyed when he flirted with other girls. She was very intimidating especially whenever she would stand over you with her frown in place and her arms crossed.

She always made him feel safe and whenever he would cry for her protection and run to her she would always open her arms to him and calm him. She had taken bullets meant for him during the wars and always protected him to the best of her ability. When he took siestas she would lecture him when he woke up but cover him with a blanket when he was sleeping so he wouldn't get cold or sick.

She had taken him during the Great Depression even though her own house had been in shambles and in a great debt. She would make him pasta for lunch, even if later that night they would eat wurst it was still with pasta, and lectured him softly whenever he had a stomachache from eating too much gelato as she gave him medicine.

She had looked to him for comfort when the Allied Powers had taken her brother from her. Clutching onto his uniform and crying while he comforted her. She hid her fears from him so that he wouldn't worry about her and so his image of her being unstoppable and can't be hurt by anything would never be ruined.

The one who had saved him countless times and carried him home on her back even when she had been hurt. She had gone against her boss and her brother who had told her to leave him to the enemy and had gone to rescue him and his brother.

Even when his people had turned to the Allied side and her people had invaded him she had still protected him. When one of her soldiers had found him and his brother they had prepared to shoot them both. She had appeared and stood in front of them to protect them from her own people.

He remembered his silent promise to try harder when she continued to frown at his lack of progress in training and how much she had smiled proudly when he had improved. How that smile had sent pleasure running through him and desire to see that smile more and more. He remembered how much he loved to hear her laughter, the first time had been when her dogs had accidently jumped on him and started licking his face. How she continued to smile and his own smile widened because of that.

He remembered the fear he felt when she had been in Allied control. The relief of seeing her again for the first time when the war was finally over. The desire he felt to make her smile and laugh. The pleasure he felt when he succeeded.

Every possible spare moment he had he spent with her. He slept at her house and in her bed with her more often than in his own home. When they were apart he would text and call Germany constantly. Sometimes they would chat on the computers. When they weren't able to talk he found himself thinking about seeing her again and when he would next be able to.

Italy opened his eyes and smiled.

There was no denying it, and he wasn't trying to, he was in love with Germany.

He glanced at the clock on the counter next to the coffee pot. It read five in the afternoon. Still plenty of time.

He rose and gathered his coat and shoes. Once everything was in place he left his house ready to get to Germanys house.

He was going to play this the right way. The Italian way.

**I have one more chapter ready and that's it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I tried to put this on the kink meme but for some reason it wouldn't let me load it there. I will however at the first moment I am able to.**

**And in case you can't tell, I had a lot of fun with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany stretched as she left her study room. She brought one arm across her chest and stretched the muscles before doing the same to the other one.

She sighed as she glanced at her wristwatch and smiled slightly. She actually had finished her days work earlier than usual.

"Prussia is most likely with Romano." Germany said to herself. Her face heated up slightly at the thought of Romano which brought back the memory of today and what he had said to her.

"Did…did he actually mean that?" she whispered to herself.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. Starting slightly she walked to the front door and opened it.

A man stood there with a clipboard and a bouquet of flowers.

"Louise Beilschmidt?" he asked. At her nod he held out his clipboard "Sign here."

She quickly signed her name. "What is all of this?"

The man held the bouquet towards her. "A delivery from someone."

Germany took the bouquet in both hands and looked it over. "From who?"

The man glanced at the clipboard. "Says here that it is from a man by the name of…Feliciano Vargas."

Germany froze at the mention of Italy; she turned the flowers in her hands.

"Have a nice day ma'am." the man said tilting his hat towards her before he left. Germany could hear him start his car and drive away as she closed the door, still staring at the flowers.

"Why would Italy send me flowers all of a sudden?" she asked herself.

She sighed as she brought them into the kitchen and gently placed them on the table. Reaching into her cabinets she pulled out a vase and quickly filled it with water. Smiling slightly she took a knife out of the drawers and started to cut the ends of the flowers.

She placed them into the water and gently pulled the cover off of them to finally see which flowers Italy had sent her.

Cornflowers. Blue cornflowers. Her national flower.

She touched the top of the flowers with a single finger gently, the pad of her finger tracing the petals softly.

Italy had sent her flowers. She smiled at the thought of it as she picked up the vase and carried them into her office to place somewhere she could always see them.

She left her office towards her library however she stopped and quickly walked back to her office and peered into it.

She smiled once more at the flowers before closing the door behind her and actually going to her library.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her one seat couch, with her legs folded slightly beside her, glasses on her face, book in her hands, a glass of some sort of liquor on the table next to her.<p>

That was her definition of a peaceful night.

And lately she hasn't had that many of them, to simply sit and read her book. Italy had always come over and filled the room with talking and making it difficult for her to read.

She didn't mind the Italian, far from it she loved it when he came over, however there were some nights that she simply wished to read quietly.

However she still couldn't concentrate. Her eyes kept flying to the clock next to her drink. Usually around this time Italy would either call or come over.

She sighed as she gently closed the book and placed it on her lap. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts for the second time today. Placing her book on the table she got up and walked to her front door.

She opened the door and to her surprise Italy stood there grinning.

"Hi Germany!" he said happily.

Germany smiled and when Italy came forward for his hug she placed her arms around him.

"Hey Italy." she said softly. "This is different, you knocking on my door instead of simply walking in."

"But it's good manners to knock first." Italy said placing his hands behind his back. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Yourself?" Germany asked.

"I'm well too!" Italy said walking towards the kitchen. He glanced at Germany behind him. "Did you have dinner yet?"

Germany shook her head. "I know that you enjoy making dinner for the both of us so I didn't eat anything."

Italy brightened and clapped his hands together. "Great! I'm making a new kind of sauce today so be prepared!"

Germany smiled. "Alright I will."

"I'll just come to your office to get you when it's ready right?" Italy asked entering the kitchen.

Germany shook her head. "In the library actually. I'm reading this night."

"What book?"

"The Great Gatsby." Germany said. She could swear a light brightened in Italy's eyes at the mention of the book.

"That's one of my favorites." Italy said.

Germany held her hands up. "I just started reading it though!"

Italy grinned. "Then I won't spoil anything for you."

Germany smiled at him. "I won't stay in the way of your cooking happiness. Just remember to clean after yourself soldier." she said waving her finger towards him.

Italy saluted. "Yes…ma'am."

"Sir." Germany said sternly.

"Sir." Italy said softly.

Germany chuckled to herself as she turned and started back towards her library before she stopped suddenly.

"Germany?" Italy asked.

Germany cleared her throat, bringing her hand to her lips slightly. "Um…thank you."

Italy tilted his head to the side and smiled. "For what?"

Germany still didn't look at Italy however he was able to see the red blush across her cheeks. "For…for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome Germany." Italy said softly.

* * *

><p>Italy popped his head into the library. "Germany!" he called. "Dinner."<p>

Germany closed the book and pulled off her glasses and placed both on the table before following Italy to the living room. She couldn't help the glance she sneaked into the kitchen to make sure it was clean.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was clean.

"I know you hate it when I make a mess." Italy said looking back at her. "I cleaned it, don't worry."

Germany smiled back at him. "I know, I know. I can't help it however."

Italy smiled and took her hand in his. "Come on, I made something I know you'll like."

Italy led her to her living room where she paused in the doorway. The lights had been dimmed, candles had been lit, a black tablecloth covered the table, and she could smell a pasta and sausage dish on the table.

"Italy?" Germany asked slowly. "What is all this?"

"Fettuccine with sausage and kale." Italy said proudly.

"No." Germany said shaking her head. She waved her hand around the room. "I mean, what's everything else?"

Italy tiled his head to the side with his hands clasped behind his back. "I just wanted to make things a bit more romantic."

Germany blushed again. "Why do you need romance?"

Italy smiled and took her hand in his. "I…just wanted to make things slightly different tonight from the other nights. Does it bother you?"

Germany slowly shook her head. "No…it doesn't bother me at all." She looked up at him and smiled. "If anything. It makes me very happy."

"Let's have dinner." Italy said. He walked Germany to her seat and pulled it out for her. Once she was seated he pushed it back before running to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of wine.

"I know you like beer more than wine." Italy said apologetically. "But this wine goes great with the meal."

Germany smiled. "I don't mind, thank you."

Italy smiled and held up the bottle. "Wine?"

Germany held her glass up. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What part did you get up to in the book?" Italy asked.<p>

"I finished it." Germany answered as she fixed the pillows on the bed before the two of them crawled under the sheets.

"Did you like it?" Italy asked. "I like Fitzgerald's work and the Great Gatsby is one of my favorites."

"I just started to read his work." Germany said. She curled her arm around Italy who curled up close to her. "America suggested him and gave me some of his books."

"I like the way that he puts events of his own life into his books." Italy said. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

Germany glanced at him. "I didn't know about that."

Italy nodded. "Practically all of his works have something from his life. His wife, his girlfriend, his problems and desires."

"So what does Gatsby show from his life?" Germany asked.

"Gatsby was his desire from when he was younger to be a part of the higher up class that was filled with Old Money." Italy explained. "His love with Daisy was a parallel to when Fitzgerald was in love with a girl in a higher class."

Italy curled closer to Germany. "Another part of Fitzgerald's works is because of the Roaring 20s and then the Great Depression in America. The Roaring 20s is when the people were carefree and didn't have any responsibilities and the Great Depression was a result of their carelessness."

"Gatsby also represented the American Dream." Germany said. "The desire to climb up in the class and have money."

Italy nodded. "He was that in the beginning. Remember that note in the end? That was the real symbol of the Old America where you could work your way up. However his love of Daisy and falling in with the mafia destroyed that and created the New America."

"He didn't even truly love Daisy." Germany said softly. "It was all because of what she represented."

"…I think he loved her house more than he loved her." Italy said.

The two laughed for a moment before Germany glanced at him and said "I didn't know that you were such an in depth reader."

"Only when the books interest me." Italy said. He sighed in slight happiness as he curled his legs with Germanys.

They were silent for a moment before Italy said "they have two versions of the books in movies right now."

"And they are making a third version with Leonardo DiCaprio." Germany said stifling a laugh.

Italy grinned. "How much you want to bet that it's going to be in 3D?"

* * *

><p>Italy hummed around the pins in his mouth as he sticked them into the fabric. Frowning slightly he spat the pins out and bit down on his tongue lightly in thought.<p>

"Something doesn't seem right here." he said to himself.

Shaking his head he took out the piece of paper again and stared at the numbers.

"These seem to be correct." he said out loud. He glanced at the fabric that was slowly coming together. "But something still doesn't seem right."

He sighed and took the measuring tape off of his neck. He frowned at the fabric in front of him.

"Why aren't you working with me?" he asked it.

Hoping he wouldn't get an answer he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Italy." a familiar voice called for him.

His eyes snapped open as the door behind him opened to reveal Germany.

Her eyes went to the pile of cloth and the mannequin he was using before she said "What on earth are you doing?"

Italy grinned. "Making a dress."

"A dress." Germany repeated. "For who?"

"You."

Germany chuckled lightly. "Why on earth would I need a dress?"

Italy shrugged. "For parties or those balls that England likes to throw sometimes."

Germany shook her head. "I don't wear dresses. Besides you are wasting your time."

Italy frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you wear dresses and why am I wasting my time?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed. "I don't wear dresses because dresses are associated with being a female and with being a female being weak. You are wasting your time because I will most likely never wear it. You are more likely to wear a dress than I am."

"I did wear dresses. When I was a child." Italy said.

"Point proven." Germany said.

Italy turned back to the fabrics in front of him. "I'm going to make you a dress Germany. And it's up to you if you're going to wear it or not."

"It's most likely not." Germany said. "Now stop. That's an order."

Italy shook his head. "Sorry captain. But that's an order I will not follow."

"Why on earth are you making a dress for me anyway?" Germany demanded. "If I felt inclined to wear one I can easily get one from a store."

Italy glanced at her. "Because the ones from the store are plain and are filled with only the desire to make money. Mine will be filled with love."

"And besides." Italy said taking his measuring tape once more. "Those dresses do not look that well and a beautiful woman such as yourself deserves only a beautiful and handmade dress."

Germany was silent behind him as Italy wrote down some more numbers on the piece of paper.

"If you're making a dress." Germany said quietly. "Don't you think it would be easier to do so if you had the proper measurements?"

Italy started slightly and looked at Germany. "Really?"

Germany was blushing a deep red and was looking to the side. "If…if you make it. I might, very big might, wear it."

Italy grinned and immediately tackled Germany in a hug.

"Thank you Germany!" he exclaimed.

He took a step back and said "Spread your arms out and I'll take your measurements."

Humming slightly Italy took the measuring tape and Germany spread her arms. Going to her back he pressed the tape across her shoulder blades.

She wasn't wearing her military jacket he realized. Just the white shirt that she wore underneath it. He smoothed out the path of the tape with the palm of his hand, the hand brushing Germany's shoulders.

Germany took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could feel Italy's breath on the back of her neck. She hid a shudder at the feel of his hands running along her back and then her arms. Her waist. Her legs.

"Alright I think I'm done." Italy said quietly taking a step back.

Germany nodded. "If you need more, just tell me."

Italy nodded and stepped forward to press a kiss to her cheek. His soft lips against her skin. They paused and simply looked at one another for a silent moment.

Italy sighed slightly. "I…I should get back to making the dress." he said quietly.

Germany nodded. "There is still some more paperwork I need to do."

Neither of them moved from their spot.

Italy took a small step to the side so that they were facing one another and placed one hand on her waist. He could see Germanys shaking hand as she placed hers on his shoulder.

Italy stood on his toes slightly as he started to bring his face closer to Germanys. Their eyes closed as their faces neared.

A sudden bang that rang through the house started them out of their trance.

"Veneziano! Where are you?" Romano's voice rang through the house.

Germany glanced at him. "I…I need to go."

Italy nodded and watched as she left silently before turning and under his breath cursing his brother's horrible timing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohne Dich kann ich nicht atmen"<em>

Germany started slightly and looked to where Italy was sitting and leafing through one of her books.

She slowly returned to her paperwork.

"_Du bist mein Liebling."_

This time she was sure that she heard something. She glanced around the room. Italy was sitting and reading the book while munching on an apple.

She turned her attention back to her work.

"_Du bist mein ein und alles"_

Germany placed her pen back on the desk. "Italy. What are you saying?" Germany asked.

Italy glanced up at and smiled.

"_Du bist mein Sauerstoff und mein Sonnenlicht."_ he said enjoying the sudden blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Did my brother teach you these words?" Germany asked amused.

Italy shook his head. "I learned them."

Germany tilted her head back and laughed. "Did you learn to flirt with my people?"

"There's only one girl that I want to flirt with." Italy said. "And she is sitting in front of me right now."

"It…a…ly." Germany said slowly the blush intensifying.

Italy smiled as he stood and started to walk towards her.

"_Ohne Dich , kann ich nicht leben."_ Italy murmured.

He came to her desk and placed his hands on top of it and leaned closer to her.

"_Liebe ist kein Wort aber was Ich fühle für Dich."_ Italy whispered. _"Ich werde mit dir sein."_

He leaned closer to Germany until their faces were centimeters apart. Germany was silent as she watched him, her cheeks a deep red.

"_Mein Herz gehört Dir, nur Dir."_ he whispered.

Germany tilted her head to the side and upwards and closed her eyes.

"_Ich liebe dich."_ Italy said before their lips finally connected.

Their lips moved together in unison as if this wasn't their first kiss but hundredth. Germany moaned into the kiss as their tongues entwined. Italy

cupped her face in one hand as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

When they parted to take in air they leaned their foreheads together breathing heavily.

"Ich liebe dich." Italy repeated.

Ohne Dich kann ich nicht atmen_-_ I can't breathe without You

Du bist mein Liebling.- You are my beloved

Du bist mein ein und alles- You are everything to me

Du bist mein Sauerstoff und mein Sonnenlicht- You are my oxygen and my sunlight

Ohne Dich , kann ich nicht leben- I can't live without You

Liebe ist kein Wort aber was Ich fühle für Dich- Love is not a word but what I feel for you

Ich werde mit dir sein- I would like to be with You

Mein Herz gehört Dir, nur Dir- My heart belongs to You

Ich liebe dich-I love you

**Most likely in either the next chapter or the one after that there will be sex.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
